dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Satan City
This is the city named after Mister Satan, in honor of his "victory" against Cell. You may RP here. Demon Duo Disaster Akuma strolls into Satan City looking for food shops. "Argh! I'm so hungry, I won't be able to use my abilities at this rate!" Akuma then begins rushing thought the whole of the city looking for anything and everything edible. Luminita was cheerily walking through the city, snacking on a few carrots, not paying any attention whatsoever to where she was going - when she collided with Akuma. Akuma falls to the ground and hits her head. "What do you think you're doing!" She shouts at Lumi before taking one her carrots and swallowing it whole. "I guess this will serve as payment for bumping into me." Akuma says towards Lumi, passive aggressively. Lumi got back up off the ground, blinking, looking up at Akuma, "Hey! Lumi had to pay for that!" She said, making a pretty decent >_< impression. "Your carrot was eaten by a higher being, you should feel proud." Akuma says looking away from Lumi. "You saved me as well, I was so~ hungry. So, I'll let you off for bumping into me lowlife, this one time." Akuma then begins to giggle. Lumi seemed to twitch a bit, getting up, and suddenly thrust her hand forward - a pulse of her internal frustration projecting out, knocking Akuma back...right into a food stand. Akuma's jaw seems to change shape, becoming more of a net, which catches all the food flung into the air, the net then retracts and her jaw goes back to normal. "How dare a lowlife attack m-" Akuma says before spitting out a bunch of metal and wrappers, "e." Akuma says standing up, then cracking her neck. Lumi was already starting to back up, not wanting to fight. Akuma begins walking toward Lumi. Then a person walks out in front of Akuma, with Lumi in her sights Akuma carries on walking forward and brushes against the person that walked in front of her, in fact the place where Akuma brushed the person is completely ripped off of them, leaving them with only half of their body. The next thing Akuma knew, a strange, glasslike sphere had slammed into her chest - before "exploding" (more of a pulse, really), and sending her flying away again - considerably farther, right between two large buildings. Akuma cracks her neck. "Interesting technique you got there. Too bad that won't save you." Akuma says cracking her knuckle and then begins advancing slowly towards Lumi. By the time Akuma had reached the point where Lumi was, given that she was hurled probably a good kilometer or so (and specifically was advancing /slowly/ towards her), Lumi was gone, as was most of the crowd. The Beginning of Something Beautiful Animus would appear in his astral body and start looking around. "Where is that pesky master..." Lilitu could be found not too far from where Animus was - actually, she was sitting down at a restaurant right now, taking a break. Animus made himself look completely solid before he started walking calmly towards Lilitu. "I came as soon as possible. Are you okay?" he asks, gritting his teeth, however a small glint in his eyes showed worry. Lilitu pulled out a chair for Animus, "Lilitu is fine. Is something wrong?" She asked. "Nothing I guess, just thought you were in trouble is all." he said slowly and calculated. "For what reason?" Lilitu said, before taking a bite of her salad. "My friend was attacked by an insane woman earlier who could shape shift." Animus said revealing his reasons. "But since you're safe I've got nothing to worry about." "...Lilitu's sister may have been attacked by the same woman. Fortunately, she easily repelled her." Lilitu replied. Animus sighed and ordered something, noticing Lilitu had a salad, and opted for just a coffee. "Are you a vegetarian?" "Yes." Lilitu replied simply, "Lilitu can't stand the sight of meat for very long. Luminita simply has a preference." "That explains why I haven't been in the mood for meat recently. At least around you." he added on quickly as his coffee made it to him slowly. "The bond affects the familiar's preferences?" Lilitu asked, sipping her own drink - tea, of course. "Only slightly. I'm also bonded to you so if you die, I die, but not vice versa." he said sipping his coffee. "Hm." Lilitu quietly continued eating her salad. Can't tell her about the other links to her I have. It's too soon for that Animus thought to himself. "Are you okay?" "Yes, Lilitu is fine. She was merely passing through this town." Lilitu replied calmly. "Good. Since that's over, anything else you want to eat, or are you good?" Animus said paying for his coffee "Lilitu is fine." She said, finishing her salad and paying for her meal. How to be a Hero An explosion occurred in the center of the city, as multiple armed men robbed the Satan City Bank. The group of 7 men took off in a car, zipping down the streets at full speed. Not far behind was Kalin, who was riding the air like a wave. "Hey! I had money in that place! Get back here!" He yelled, tossing weak fireballs at the wheels of the vehicle. A gunshot rings out as one of the tires goes flat, making the car stop and flip over to it's hood. 'Stop where you are Criminals," a young lady, named Alice, says as she stands just in front of the car. Well, that saved me some effort Kalin thought as he landed on the ground. "Thanks for the assist, milady. Now, as for you guys..." Kalin said, turning to the robbers. "You've got something that doesn't belong to you, and I'd like you to give it ba-" Kalin stopped short as one of the men drew a gun on him, aiming it point blank in his face. A new gunshot rings and the man's face runs with blood, as well as a clank of the gun hitting the floor. "Start fighting, or start dying. Loose the dramatic dialogue, Cinderella." "Hey! That was uncalled for!" Kalin responded, pressing a hand to the car as thunder coursed through his body and into the metal frame. The resulting shock knocked out 3 of the men, with the remaining two getting out just in time, and making a run for it. Alice shoots both of them in the head with excellent accuracy. "Damned criminals... Common Cinderella, stop trying to show off and work!" Kalin looked over at the stranger in confusion, as he pulled the remaining criminals out of the car. "What is this about a Cinderella? Why do you call me that?" "You're acting like a show-off princess." she says as she pulls the money out. "...Showing off? I'm sorry, I don't know what you're...wait, who are you?" "Alice. The Vigalante of the West." She completes her task and begins to walk away. "Nice meeting you." "Kalin, a pleasure to meet you, as...where are you going with the money?" Kalin asked, the look of confusion still glued to his face. "Home dumbass. I only took a thousand. Where do you think I get paid? I steal from the rich. Only people who have millions go to that bank. So I decided when these people robbed the place, I'd take some." "Umm, that's called robbery. Kind of the same thing they just did. So, I think I'll have to ask you to drop the cash. NOW." Kalin said, as more lightning crackled in the palm of his hand. "Too bad, Kid. This money is mine now. Let me go, and maybe there won't be a problem." Alice replied "Just think of it as payback for those times you called me Princess." As Kalin finished speaking, he tossed a bolt of lightning at Alice, hoping to stun her. "Ugh." She backflips out of the way as she shoot three rounds from her pistol at him, one aimed at his chest and the other two at his head. As Alice lands Akuma takes the bag of money she was holding. "Thanks for the present, I didn't know some lowlifes cared." Akuma then throws the bag over her shoulder and casually walks between the two fighting. Kalin drew a sword, deflecting the bullets flying at himself. The two aimed at his chest bounced away harmlessly, while the one going for his face was barely diverted to the side, just grazing his cheek. Before he could respond to that attack, Kalin noticed another individual running off with the money."What the- Give that back! Don't you people understand? That money does not belong to you!" He tosses a large fireball in front of the newcomer. Alice takes whats left of the money and runs the other direction. "Thanks for your assisstance, Honney!" she blows a kiss. Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Category:RP Areas Akuma swats the fireball away and continues walking off. Kalin rushes the girl, tossing another two bolts of lightning at Alice's back. He then swings his blade at Akuma, which turns out to be a feint, when he reveals a bag on his shoulder. "Next time, you should listen to someone when they try to give you a chance to do the right thing..." Ge said, before rushing forward to slash her for real. Akuma just looks death stares Kalin. Then when he is close enough, hits him through 3 buildings. "How dare the lowlife attack a god." Pirates, demons and vampires: just another day in satan cityCategory:Locations Cauli is walking through the city with armfulls of various sweets and pastries guzzling them down en mass she pauses for a minute small sparks flickering in her eyes "hmm i get the feeling i'm going to run into someone again" she hastily glances round before shruging off the feeling and continueing gorging herself" Moka sits on a bench, swinging her feet back and forth as she eats a cronut. She looks around as she chews, but sees nobody she knows. Kidd is walking on a roof above Cauli "Ooo me fare lady is holdin' some tasty treats." HE grins whips out his sword and uses it to swipe one of her pastries. "Afternoon Cauli loverly t'see yous again. Thanks for the food." He smirks as he jumps off the roof and lands on a nearby bench with a girl sat on it. He tips his hat to her "Afternoon m'lad-" He falls backwards off the bench and seems to attempt to grab moka to stay up though he may or may not of swiped her purse. "owww that hurt..." He says on the floor. Cauli walks over to the mess sweatdropping "seriously Kidd don't get in the way of my food" she promptly swipes the pastry back before turning to Moka "so you fell trying to show off to this person did you? Sorry you'll have to forgive my oaf of a friend here his strawberry sweet talk causes incidents" Moka looks at the two and says, "Oh, it's fine. What's your names?" She smiles, showing her fangs. Kidd stands up "My name, dear lady is Captain Edward Kidd. You may call me Edward." He smiles "And this here is my associate Cauli. I am the Captain of a large trading vessel known as the Monarch and I am pleased to meet your acquaintance miss?" "well seeing as the captain here beat me to the punch yeah my name is Cauli resident roamer and brawler extraordinaire nice to meet you" Cauli continues guzzling down within about 20 seconds she has eaten it all and there was enough for at least 4 people. "You guys have nice names!" She says smiling. She stands up and bows, her cronut still in hand. "My name is Moka Akashiya, one of the four daughters belonging to the Akashiya Family." She stands up and smiles again, taking another bite of her cronut. Kidd smiles "Really? Well what a lovely name you have, it suits you in general really. You just seem like a lovely young women. The Akashiya family sounds vaguely familiar. Are they influential? I'm sure I've heard the name before." He says kindly Cauli has a pretty indifferent expression at the comment "i'm named after a vegetable, not questioning your asthetic values jsut throwing it out there" she seems t obe contemplating "yeah i have heard the name or at least mom referencing it who knows" "You see, my family is the Royal Family of Vampires. We are the strongest, and also most well-known vampire family in the monster world." She touches her Rosary with one hand and once again bites her cronut. Kidd smiles but seems to throw a glare at Cauli "Oh so you're a vampire, well I've met a lot of Vampires in my time but let me say my dear. You a certainly the loveliest I've ever had to pleasure to meet." Cauli doesnt react to the glare "hmm havent met many vampires, gotta say you don't quite fit the stories of them i used to be told unless of course their is something i'm missing" she smirks slightly occassionaly ambling from side to side. Moka giggles, covering her mouth with her hand. "Thank you Kidd. And as about your state Cauli, depsite the popular beliefs, us vampires are mostly quite friendly." She smiles, putting her hands behind her, tilting her head and smiling. Kidd Smiles "You're very welcome. Most of the vampires I've met aren't very friendly I'll be honest, but I'm quite happy I met one as friendly as yourself." "the last vampire i met was kind of a jerk, always bragging about his powers and what not" Cauli punches her fists together with a confident smile "that being said me and mom defanged him for his transgression so i guess i may have a biased view who knows" Moka squeaks and covers her mouth with her hands. Kidd chuckles. "Don't worry dear I don't think my friend here will be ripping out your lovely fangs any time soon. I have fought my fair share of vampires as well... none of them fun." He sits down "So Cauli do you often find yourself ripping out peoples teeth?" "don't worry i don't indescriminately harm unless someone has caused harm to myself and or my family, or we happen to be battling and they are a worthy opponent so no need for the coverup" Cauli lowers her arms and makes her appearance less intimidating. "and Kidd no strangely i don't however you could try steal my food again and see if i cant add you to a list" Moka looks at her watch. "Oh, I've got to head back to school. It was nice meeting you two!" She says with a smile as she walks off, waving to them as she walks away. Once she's out of ear shot Kidd turns to Cauli "Yargh we could make us a pretty penny off that pretty penny methinks. Rich and dumb as a brick easy money ma dear... easy money. Hopefully we'll be on the seas in a days or two as well so it aint like she'll be trackin us down. What a fortunate coincidence we 'appened to run into the posh lot o' t'demon world." He grins. "And why am i not surprised thats your first port of call, well guess i have to give you props not many are as commited to the role and demon royalty isnt worth its salt anymore i'm living proof of that" Cauli smirks and walks past Kidd "but whatever not like anything i say would change your mind" Moka holds her Rosary in one hand, looking at it as she walks down the street. She runs her finger over the Ruby in the center and then let's it hang as she continues walking. Kidd grins "Nah it would not deary. See that pretty little necklace the bird be wearin? If we swipes that before we 'ead off we'll be able to make a killin sellin it on t'next continent. Aye... this should be a profitable venture methinks." Cauli looks at Kidd still indifferent "then you go do that my hands be neither delicate or dexterous to do it without damage so i think i leave that to you" She seems to be thinknig something "hmm if she is who i think she is this may be interesting well best let kidd do his thing" Moka walks down the street, and dusts off her shirt where Kidd had grabbed, for he had smudged some dirt on it. Kidd winks at Cauli and he runs up to Moke "My dear lady!" He shouts "I almost forgot" He puts his hand around her shoulder and pretends to catch his breath as he undos her rosary "Here is my phone number in case you ever need anything a captain of a large ship could supply." He smiles Cauli sits crosslegged balancing on her tail she slips her hands behind her back and equips her gauntlets "well he actually went through with it well lets see if my theory holds water" she watches on Suddenly, a swarm of bats start to fly over head. They come down and swarm around Moka, picking her off the ground, and when they disperse her eyes have turned red, her hair silver, and her bust and butt have expanded slightly. She turns to Kidd and says, "I believe that is mine." She says and then does her infamous kick to Kidd's chin, sending him flying. "I'll think ye'll find lassy. This was yers. Now it be mine! HAHAHAAHHA!" He flips up his eyepatch and to the naked eye he disappear suddenly Moka feels a bullet in each leg and a fist to her face. Kidd appears stood next to Cauli with his right eye revealed glowing bright pink. "M'dear fancy lendin' me an' 'and?" Cauli rolls her eye "fine but only cause that sudden power burst intregues me not cause i want to help you with your theft thats your thing not mine" she stands before Moka punching her fists together "so i was right that rosary was locking the true you away, the hair colour change doesnt make sense but i'll do the same" she goes super saiyan before entering her battle stance "nothing personal i just want to see if you can entertain me" "Ignorance... It consumes that one. You, however, seem to be slightly intelligent. Let's test that theory." She then moves at a blinding speed, roundhouse kicking Kidd, sending him into a wall, and then bicycle-kicks Cauli. Reacting at what seems to be almost ridiculous speeds as his eye glows very strongly kidd puts his hands out to meet the wall and he flips himself onto the roof using his momentum "My dear, tryin t'out speed me just aint gonna work out for ye's Imafraid." He grins "'ave fun Cauli!" He shouts down to Cauli as he disappears from the roof and out of sight. He is actually down in an alley way a few blocks from there his glowing eye now covered and he is moving at normal speed. He is holding his head as he speed walks away "Damn I 'ate doin that. My 'ead fuckin' kills." Caul blocks the kick by putting her gauntlets together before doing an upwards spin kick to create an opening "not bad" she uses the opening to grab Moka's arm and throws her before giving chase attempting to strike her chest. Moka turns to her side, grabs Cauli's arm she is striking with and then spins and throws Cauli into a building. "You definitely fight better than the other guy. Too bad I'm gonna have to cut this short to go get back my Rosary." She then jumps up onto a nearby building and uses her special Vampire technique, Scouting Glare, allowing her to see heat signatures through walls. Kidd smirks as he leaves the alley way and merges with a crowd in the street as he heads towards his ship, his metal hand reflecting the sunlight "Damn that went a helluva lot better than planned." He grins as he feels her Rosary in his pocket "I sure will get me a pretty penny for this thing." There is a massive heat signature forming behind her and approaching rapidly "i wouln't turn your back on me if i were you" she clasps her hands togehter punching moka in the back sending her flying into the street below diving down wreathed in flames she misses the dropping strike on Moka but she can feel the intensity coming from her "come on lets not waste a golden opportunity" Moka sighs. "Listen her, Cauli. I am not going to waste any time. I need that Rosary back." She then runs up to Cauli and hits her with her infamous chin-kick, sending her into the air. Moka jumps up and kicks Cauli in the gut, making her shoot down at the street. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get that Rosary back." She then followed the heat signatures to Kidd and dropped in front of him. "You miss me?" she says to him and thing uppercuts Kidd into the air. As kidd flies in the air he mutters "Oh for fuck sake..." he flips his eye patch up "Damn this is gonna kill when I'm done..." He appears on a nearby roof around 5 members of the ground he was in have been shot causing a huge panic in an attempt to obscure him from her view he attempts to speedily run away with the power of his pink eye but he collapses on the roof due to dizzyness and exhaustion "Damn... I couldn't make it... Ah well ye won't be gettin yer rosary from me no time soon I tells ya." He grins as he somewhat pathetically throws the rosary into the crowd landing in someones pocket. "Yargh 'ave fun tryin to find it m'dear..." he says before passing out. A Random Encounter Kohl walked around Satan City, ignoring the strange looks he got from the locals. They knew who he was, and they hated his presence. Kohl eventually reached his destination: an alleyway. Kohl passes a military man looking like he is homeless, who's helmet and five-o-clock shadow cover his face. There are bullet holes in many places of his uniform. His hands glow green, a lime green. Kohl looks into the alleyway and sees the man. He was not expecting so see him, so he simply assumed his employer had lied to him. So he looked at the man. "You're a mess. That usually means you have a story to tell. I'm all ears if you want to tell." "Killed a guy here. He's in the dumpster. Had a briefcase. Not much but Zeni in it." a raspy, broken voice replies. "This is my alley. My home. Not his. Not yours. Get out." Kohl chuckled. "You know I tried the nice guy approach but it didnt seem to work well. So I have to reduce to being plain old me." He raised his fist, and a purple aura began glowing from it. "Where is the suit case? The Zeni in there is mine." "I vaporized it and it's contents." The man gets up, clearly not intimidated. "Lower your hand or you walk out of here naked." His hands glow a bight green and the sleeves of Kohl's shirt vaporize. "I'm the Green Death. This is my alley. Get out." Kohl was enraged that the zeni was vaporized. It was all counterfeit, as was to be delivered to North City. His employer wouldnt like the fact that Kohl failed at all. His fist stopped radiating energy, and he put his hand on his forehead. "Seriously? Why in Hell would you vaporize it? Your homeless and no one likes you, I get that, Ive been there. But that really doesnt me you have to be an idiot killing businessmen. My employers will send men after you if they figure out, and I will hesitate to kill you if they happen to pay me to." "Out. Of. My. Alley. Boy." The man steps closer. Although he is an inch shorter, he is also more intimidating, and his presence could scare an elephant. Kohl was not trying to intimidate, and was not intimidated by the man. "Your alley? I've been making deals here for a couple days know, and you've never been here." A grin appeared on his face. "You could have more then this filthy alley if you got a job as a mercenary. Your vaporizing power could be used to get Zeni. Zeni you should use and not burn, mind you. If you decline, I tell my employers about you. If you accept and go get a job as a mercenary I'll be nice and tell my reporters the businessman never showed up. What do you say?" "I say we fight right here, right now. Whoever lives wins. I reincarnate after death, so it shouldn't be a problem for me... But for you..." the man says as he swings and kicks Kohl in the sid of the head, knocking him off balence. The grudgy man then uppercuts the man in the stomach, and continues like this until Kohl is on the ground. "Get out." Kohl got up quickly, as he felt none of the strikes. "I guess thats a no. A shame really, but theres not much you can do. I suggest relocating your home, because you might have unfriendly visitors." He was about to walk away but then decided to knock the man down. When he was on the ground, Kohl kicked him. "Thats for being rude." He then flew away from the alleyway, laughing. A Good Fight A raggy man sits in a corner of 'his alley'. His hands have stopped glowing and now he is sleeping with his helmet covering the top half of his face. He snores loudly, through a rough five-o-clock shadow. Akuma walks into the alley eating noodles and sees the man. "Oh lookie, my next snack." Akuma finishes the bowl of noodles and throws it at the raggy man. A blue hexagon, not large at all, blocks the bowl from attacking him. When it hits the hexagon makes a glass-breaking sound that wakes up the man. "W-What?" he asks to no one in particular. "What do you want, Alien?" Akuma stops, "How dare you refer to a god as a alien, damn lowlifes." Akuma begins walking towards the man. "Well you see I'm hungry and looking for a snack and look just about right to fill my stomach." "Too bad, lowlife. Cause this is my alley." He stands. The man is almost ten inches shorter, but is much more intimidating with his war-torn attitude and Akuma's silly clothing. "Get. Out. Of. My. Alley." Akuma smiles, "Look at you lowlife, trying to stand up to a god. If I wasn't insane you might just scare me... or not." Akuma says attempting to grab the man by the throat. The man ducks Akuma's large hand, and grabs his wrist. He puts a hand on Akuma's elbow and throws Akuma across the larger alleyway. "Get out, he says. No, they say..." Akuma lands upright, "Bit grouchy are we? Accept your fate lowlife. I don't have time for games." As she says this she swipes her hand and 3 bone spikes launch out at the man. The man vaporizes the bone to dust, as it was not living anymore, and moves forward. His hands now glow lime green. "Huh? That's a cool ability you got there. Lets test it's limits" Akuma swipes her hand again and three titanium spikes fly towards the man. The man lets them graze his shoulder this time by side-stepping. His wound heals quickly. He lifts his hand and the entire building wall behind Akuma turns to dust, revealing a brick wall, and the dust blinds Akuma as the man moves forward. "I see you can't deflect titanium. I guess I've found my weapon. But it really sucks for you, I can sense energy, I don't need my eyes." Akuma says pointing her finger at the man and firing another spike from it. The spike us vapoized by a raize of the hand. The man continues walking. Fires another two spikes. Joe counters with a sidestep and a vaporization. "You should know your killer. I am Joe Phillips. You will die by my hand." Akuma lowers her hand, and then breaks out laughing. "Die, you are a funny one lowlife, I can't die. Its physically impossible." Akuma then shouts and the smoke clears, revealing a large amount of black liquid at Akuma's feet. "You'll die. I assure you. And you will not survive to see your body decompose." The man continues his approach, the shield attempting to deflect the liquid. "Everyone has a weakness. Every Superman his kyriptonite." The black liquid spreads out and covers the wall across the alley. "Go on then, try it." Akuma says before putting her arms out. "I'm going to finish this later." The man turns and starts out of the alley. "Wow, guess the lowlife was just talk." Akuma says before turning around and leaving, "A lowlife like him isn't worth eating." Akuma goes into a building, there is a sudden sound of 15 people screaming, but then they are silenced.